Their lives changed for the better
by acebear
Summary: a Tabby/ McGiva pregnancy story set after the season 5 final but before season 6
1. Chapter 1

Their lives changed for the better

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was on her way to Tony's place she needed to see him she couldn't believe that after everything that happened with Jenny dying and now Vance splitting the team up and sending him far away from her . It didn't take her long to get to his place and for him to let her inside. Once she was inside she gave him a hug after they pulled apart she looked at him almost in tears and said I can't believe this is happening he then said I know babe but we will be OK then kissed her. It wasn't long until that simple kiss turned into them taking off each others cloths as they made their way to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom and fully naked he picked her up entering her as he laid her on the bed . She pulled him down with her kissing him deep as he started moving faster and deeper into her and the deeper he went the louder she got . He loved the moans and noises she made it was like a drug to him . It wasn't much longer and he was feeling her walls close around him that was all it took and he was sending ripple and ripple of himself into her . She kissed him one last time before her own juices mixed in.

they laid there for a while just tangled in each other arms . Soon she was looking up at him and said I don't want you to go this is so unfair . He looked down at her and said I know babe as he rubbed her cheek with his free hand . She took his hand and kissed it before siting up he looked at her and sat up and pulled her to him holding her as she felt tears fall . Soon she had fallen asleep he smiled kissed her forehead and laid her back down and got up to take a shower so he could get more packing done . Once his shower was done he looked at the clock and sighed knowing he would have to leave soon so he finished packing the last of what he needed then went and woke her up . All he had to do was start kissing her and she was awake . Soon the kiss turned into a make out after pulling apart for air he looked at the clock and sighed knowing that he needed to get going to the air port soon . She saw in look at the clock and she sighed then said with a sad heart that she had to get dressed if she wanted to see him off . He nodded kissed her one last time before getting off her so she could get dressed . Once she had finished getting dressed she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug and told him how much she was going to miss him and that she really hated Vance for taking him from her . He then said I know babe I hate him too but I know Gibbs will bring me back to you so soon as he can . She agreed and then said well we better get going he nodded and got his bag then took her hand and they left . It didn't take them long to get to the airport and over to the gate .they stood there just holding each other in their own little world that was until the were snapped out of it by the final call for him to leave . She kissed him one last time before saying I'm going to miss you so much and that she didn't know how she was going to make it with out him . He then said that he left some shirts and a few other things that she could wear or cuddle with to be close to him he then said that he was leaving his heart with her and no matter what he would find a way to get back to her . He then kissed her one last time before turning to the gate and entering it .

One month later

she was in her lab in her office trying to focus on the case they had but she couldn't because of this headache and that fact that every time she went to look at her computer she kept having to each for the trash can net to her desk . After about the 6th time of this happening she decided to call Gibbs and tell him she might need to go home . He told her that he was going to come see her but he was going to being ducky to see if he could find out what was going on. It didn't take them long to get down to her lab once they had they saw her with her head in her trash can for the 7th time . Once she was finally finished they entered her office they could see how green she still looked but ducky had a thought after asking her how long she had been getting sick like this she thought about it for a moment then told him it started today and that that was her 10th time that she had gotten sick twice before coming in . All of a sudden ducky said that he wanted to run some blood work on her to witch everyone agreed it was for the best . What she didn't know is that he wanted to run a pregnancy test on her it didn't take long for them to get everything they needed to draw her blood . Once they had he ran every test he needed and there was nothing left to do but wait .

45 mins later

the results of the pregnancy test came in and ducky read it and told Gibbs that the needed to talk outside for a moment . So they went outside and ducky took the paper with him after getting outside he said what I suspected is true Gibbs looked at him with a confused look just then Ducky handed him the paper . Gibbs took a few moments to read it carefully then said he didn't know she was even seeing anyone . They then looked at her as she waited for them to come back Gibbs then said do you think deep down she knows . Ducky then said he didn't know but they should get back in there and tell her . Gibbs agreed and they went back over to her. Abby looked at the two men in front of her and asked them what was wrong with her Gibbs then handed her the paper she took a few moments to read and re read the paper in her hand soon after reading it a 2nd time she started to cry with both happiness and sadness because not only did Tony leave her with shirts that smelled like him that she wore most every night but to find out he left her with a baby their baby inside her growing with every passing min. the sadness was because she always thought that if she ever did get pregnant that he would be by her side when she found out but thanks to Vance he wasn't he just had to be on some dumb ass ship .

After setting the paper down Gibbs asked her if she knew who the father was since she wasn't seeing anyone and he knew she wasn't a one night stand type of girl . She told him she knew who he was and that she needed to find a way to tell him . Gibbs and Ducky still didn't know that Tony was/is the father and that if Vance hadn't sent him away she could tell him the news in person . Gibbs finally asked if she wanted to go home to witch she said yes since she had taken all his shirts he left to her place . She got her things and they left .

It didn't take her long to get home after Gibbs left she decided she would write tony a post card . She wrote saying that she wished she could tell him this in person but this was the best she could do it took her a few moments to actually write the words down because she couldn't believe it herself . But she finally wrote it she told him she was pregnant via post card since it was the best she could do . She then put a stamp on it and took it down to the mailbox . After getting back inside she went and laid down and put her hand on her belly and started talking to the baby she just found out was inside her .

4 days later Abby was in her lab when the mail came she smiled when she saw she had a postcard from him .

A/n OK stopping this chapter here will pick this one up at chapter 3 since I have plans for Mcgiva in chapter 2 thanks for reading and please review

yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Their lives changed for the better chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Ziva was in her bedroom packing when she heard a knock at the door so she stopped packed and went to answer it . She smiled after seeing it was him she let him in after getting inside he noticed she had been crying he pulled her into a hug . Soon after he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips then over to her neck and back with every kiss she moaned . It wasn't long before he was carrying her to her bedroom bridal style . Once they were there he put her down just long enough for them to get each other naked . After getting naked he picked her back up and laid her on the bed . He looked at her beauty for a moment or two he still couldn't believe she was his . Soon he was on top of her and entering her deep she kissed him deeper as she flipped them over so that she was on top . It wasn't long before he was sending ripple after ripple of himself into her while holding onto her hips . She came in her own blissful release with her back arched . After they got their breath back back he started leaving a trail of kissing going up from her belly up to her neck the to her lips all before she had gotten off of him .

It wasn't long before she was laying next to him cuddling him . After a few he finally said that this wasn't fair how could Vance do this to them . She then said I don't know babe but what you never have to worry about is my love for you . He then kissed her hand then said I know I feel the same way and I promise I will do everything to get you back here . She smiled then kissed him knowing her would do anything for her and their love . She eventually looked at the clock sighing she says I have to go take a shower and get dressed so we can got to the airport . He then kissed her one last time before she left to go take her shower . While she was in the shower he decided he would make her some breakfast like he always did before they would go into work . It didn't take her long in the shower after drying off she went and got dressed that is when she smelled what he was making she then went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him and told him that what he was cooking smelled really good . Soon after they finished breakfast she went and got her bags from the bedroom and walked back into the living room and over to him . She then put the bags in the couch and kissed him deep . After making out for a little bit she told him she was going to miss him so much . He then told her he was going to miss her too then he took her bags for her and they left for the airport .

It didn't take them long to get to the airport and over to the gate for her flight . She still had about a hour before she would be leaving so they just sat there in the seats waiting well he sat she just sat in his lap so he could hold her . They didn't want to say goodbye but they knew that this hour would be the last time they would be able to be in each others arms for a while . Soon the hour was up and she had to stand up and get ready to leave him . They stood there hugging for a moment before she started to cry she looked into his eyes after he had whipped her tears away . They kissed one last time before she picked up her bags and headed for the gate .

One month later

she was in the bathroom for the 5th time since she had woken up the 1st time she couldn't understand what was happening since she hadn't had the flu since she was a kid . After finally getting out of the bathroom she sat on her bed and thought about what could passably be wrong with her . She then went and grabbed her laptop and started looking up all the systems she was having . She sat there in shock as she read and re read what everything she was reading about her systems matched only one thing . Soon she had shut her laptop and sighed she then she decided she need to go to the store and pick up some pregnancy tests to make sure . She just had to find a way to do it with out anyone fallowing her witch was going to be hard since her father liked to keep tabs on her and had her fallowed all the time .

She was shocked when she made it to the store without being fallowed so she got what she needed and after paying she put the tests in her bag and went back to the her bathroom . It wasn't long after she got into her bathroom that she took the tests . She sat on the tub waiting for her timer to go off and it felt like the longest 5 mins of her life . Soon her timer was going off she turned it off and took a deep breath before finally getting up and going over to the sink to see the results . She started to cry once she saw that both tests were positive . She always thought that he would be by her side when she found out but since Vance did what he did after Jenny's death everything has been so messed up . After finally calming down she decided to take a pic of the tests and email him the great news she only wished he would have been with her . It didn't take him long to respond to her email saying that he couldn't believe this was happening and that he was working on a way to get her back with him and that he loved her so much .

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do you think please review and as always thanks for reading

Yours Always

Acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Their lives changed for the better chapter 3

don't own anything but this work of fiction

2 months later

Abby was waiting at the gate when tony finally made it off the plane . They ran over to each other and kissed in between kisses she told him she missed him so much and she knew they would be back in each others arms in no time . They walked over to get his bags then after that they sat down for a bit he then put his hand on her belly after pulling her into his lap . After she was in his lap he asked her how her and the baby were doing she then said that was the thing there is one thing he needed to know she then got into her bag and pulled out a ultrasound from 3 days ago she then handed it to him after looking at it for a min or two he all he could say was sextuplets she then nodded and said I know I can't believe it either everyone looks at me in shock when I tell them we made them by just making love like we always do without the help of doctors or drugs . After staying there for a few mins he asked if Gibbs knew about them and the pregnancy and she said ya he knows and so does Ducky . But they haven't seen this ultrasound yet he nodded and asked her if she was ready to go . She nodded so they got up and they left the airport to go home . It didn't take them long to get home and after they did they decided to cuddle and watch a movie .

It wasn't long into the movie that she had fallen asleep on him so with his free hand he grabbed the blanket on the couch and covered her . After covering her he got up lightly and laid her head on the couch he then kissed her forehead then he got on his knees and put his hand on her belly and whispered sleep thought and that he loved them more then they know yet. He then got up after lightly kissing her belly and went to take a shower .

After his shower he decided to cook them some dinner . It wasn't long after he started cooking that she woke up to the smell of it . She sat up and looked at him and smiled she then put her hands on her belly and said your daddy is a amazing cook and I can't wait for you guys to try his cooking . He turned around and smiled as he heard her talking to their babies he still couldn't believe they were having kids not that he never thought about them having a house full of them someday .

It wasn't long until dinner was done and they were at the table eating . After a little while he took her hand and kissed it smiling she told him she missed him so much and that she was glad he was back so they could be in each others arms again that she missed him even before she found out she was pregnant , he then said I know babe I missed u more then words can say and that when he got the postcard saying she was pregnant he wanted to go on the top deck and shout it . He just wish he would have been there when she found out . She then said well babe your here now and now that your not going anywhere we can finally be the family we were always meant to be . She then got up and got in his lap and kissed him .

3 months later

she sat in her office getting a report done since that was all she could do since Ducky and Gibbs decided it was for the best for her to just work at her desk since she was now 6 months along . She hated not being able to do her job right but she knew she had to do what was right for her unborn babies . Just then Gibbs and Ducky came down to give her a snack and the check on her since Tony was in the field . She smiled at they cam into her office with some apples and a non caff pow after Gibbs set them on her desk is when Ducky asked her how she was doing . She looked at them and said she was doing fine she was just so ready to meet her kids . Gibbs said that is understandable since he felt the same way when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly . She smiled at him knowing it was rear for him to talk and Shannon and Kelly she knew how much he missed them .It wasn't long til the end of the day and tony was coming to take her home . He smiled as he was that she had fallen asleep at her desk . He hated having to wake her but he knew she would much rather be in their bed . So he walked into her office and started to wake her up . It wasn't much longer after he started that she was awake enough for them to go home . Once they got home and he got her into bed he decided to take a nap with her since he was tired as well it had been a long day the case really got to him , she was the first one to wake up because she really wanted something to eat so she woke him up . After he was awake he asked her what she wanted after looking at the clock he then told her he would be right back so he got up and went to the store to pick up what she wanted .

A/n OK stopping this chapter here so let me know what u think and always thanks for reading and please review

Yours Always

Acebear


	4. Chapter 4

Their lives changed for the better chapter 4

don't own anything but this work of fiction

A/n putting both couples together and putting the pregnancies at 6 months for this chapter oh and triplets for Mcgiva

Ziva and Abby were at the doctor for their 6 month ultrasounds they didn't bring Tony and Tim because they were in the field for their latest case . It wasn't long til they were being called back and being put into a room . The teach came in and asked them witch one of them wanted to go first they looked at each other for a moment before Abby told Ziva she could go first . Ziva hugged Abby before getting onto the table and pulling her shirt up . It wasn't long after the teach put the gel on that the triplets were on screen . Ziva started to cry seeing her and Tim's sons and daughter on the screen Abby couldn't help but smile and wish that Tony and Tim were their with them because this was the first time that they were missing a ultrasound since the team got back together .

After printing out the ultrasound pics for Ziva it was Abby's turn . Ziva stood right next to Abby as the teach showed them them Abby and Tony's Sons and Daughters . (A/n if you forgot Tabby is having sextuplets ) . it didn't take long and the teach was printing off pics for Abby . They left after making their next appointment . After leaving they decided to go have some lunch since it was lunch time . They had just sat down at a cafe when Abby's cell went off . She smiled seeing it was Tony she answered it and he told her that him and Tim were back in the bullpen . She then asked him if they wanted to meet them for lunch that she and Ziva were at the cafe just 5 mins away . He said they would be there and that he loved her . It didn't take long for the boys to show up and sit down next to them after ordering their food while they were waiting Abby and Ziva took out the ultrasound pic and handed Tony and Tim the pics . After lunch they headed back to the navy yard and back up to the bullpen to show Gibbs the pics of his Grand kids . Gibbs couldn't believe still that he was going to be a grandpa of 9 kids . After handed the pics back Abby went back to her lab and everyone else went back to their desks , Tim started a blow while Tony and Ziva worked on finding out more things about the officer in the case .

Later that night

Abby and Tony were on their couch picking out baby names and so far they had only came up with 3 JJ , KJ and KL , but they still needed to come up with another girl name and two more boys names , after a while they decided to take a break from name picking and go to the kitchen to find something to cook for dinner , it didn't take them long to cooking and plate their dinner after everything was plated and they had their drinks they went to the table and began to eat .

At Ziva and Tim's place

they were sitting up in bed reading books on baby names but they couldn't agree on what to names would be . So after a while he asked her if she wanted to go get some dinner . He looked at him and said yes so they got up and got dressed . It didn't take long after they got dressed for them to head out and find somewhere to eat at. After parking they went into a diner and got seated and waited for their waiter to come back with their drinks and to take their order , it didn't take long for the waiter to come back and take their order . While they waited Tim did something that shocked her for a moment he got up and got down on one knee in front of her , he then took a ring box out of his jacket pocket he then opened the box and asked her to Marry him . After being in shock for a moment she finally said yes he then got up and kissed her after putting the ring on her finger , after kissing her he then went and sat back down , he had just sat down when their food finally came .

The Next day

Abby just walked into her lab when she saw something that shocked her . Her lab was decorated with red and black roses everywhere on the floor and on the evidence table . She looked around still in shock as Tony came out of her office holding a single black rose with a red ribbon tied around it , she looked at him and asked him what he was doing as he handed her the rose , after handing her the rose he got down on one knee and took her hand . He then told her how much he loved her and how he couldn't ask for someone better to be the mother of his kids . He then let her hand go just long enough to pull the little box that held the engagement ring he had gotten two months ago he was just waiting for the perfect moment . He then took her hand again and asked her to marry him it only took her 30 secs to say yes . After putting the ring on her finger he then got up and pulled her close and kissed her deep they just stood there making out for a few mins just off in their own little world ,

it wasn't long until they needed air after they got their breathing back she sat down in a chair and looked at him for a moment before telling him how much he loved him and that she couldn't wait to both marry him and for them to met their babies . He then said I love you too and that he couldn't wait either . He then got on his knees and lifted her shirt and kissed her belly and told their babies how much he loved them and their mommy and how he couldn't wait to met them .

A/n OK stopping this chapter here thanks for reading and tell me what u think and if anyone has ideas for names for Tabby's other 3 and Mcgiva 3 that would be amazing and I will give credit to whoever helps ,

yours always

Acebear


End file.
